


Homestuck OTP Questions

by PunkFairyLights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFairyLights/pseuds/PunkFairyLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why i did this but its cute. Based off of those questions you should ask yourself about your otp. You can request ships. I thought of it for a humanstuck universe but most of it should work for canon two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neprezi

Neprezi

Which one hogs the blanket?

Nepeta. She used to sleeping curled up to her mom, but Terezi doesn’t mind. All it does is give her another excuse to cuddle.

Which one cuts the other’s hair?

Terezi. She’s surprisingly good at it. Nepeta on the other hand can barely use safety scissors without mass destruction.

Which one makes coffee for the other every morning?

Nepeta. Terezi may be an early riser but Nep is the one who actually gets stuff done once she’s up.

Which one picks up the pizza?

Nepeta, cause you know, Terezi is blind. But Terezi usuall rides along.

Which one likes their music on full volume?

They both do. They LOVE to have their music blaring at all times. Their neighbors complain about it often.

Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?

Neither. The thing is, they don’t really care.

Which one is ticklish?

They both are extremely ticklish and take advantage of this fact just about every day.

Which one sings and which one plays the music?

Neither of them can play an instrument but the sure as hell can sing.

Which one proposes?

Terezi had been planning it out for week with the help of Dave, Karkat, and Vriska. By the time she had finally worked up the courage to do it, she ended up ditching the plan and gave Nepeta a kitten with a ring on her collar on their anniversary and nepeta gave her a personalized scalemate with an almost identical ring to Terezi.  
Who the fuck put peeps in the microwave?

More like when will they. Karkat is beginning to think this is a Ritual that perform in sacrifice to the gods of annoyance.

Who forgot to put the cat out before sex?

Nepeta’s cat - Nepeta’s responsibility

Who posts vines of the other doing embarrassing shit?

Terezi, The camera angle is horrible but they're all just really adorable and silly and make shippers squeal.

Who breaks the most phones?

Terezi, she drops them constantly (there are several vines where she drops it), and a phone can only take so much saliva.

Which one I can see being lactose intolerant

Fun Fact: Cats are actually lactose intolerant 

Who thinks they can do something really well but can’t

They both do, but it’s usually only litle thing, like how Terzi thinks she’s awesome at vines.

Who is more likely to get kicked out of bed?

Terezi doesn't know when to chose her moments and has interrupted several catnaps

Who uses the computer most?

She must make sure justice prevails everywhere at all times, including the Internet!


	2. Davekat

DaveKat

Which one hogs the blanket?

Dave, he’s used to the Texas heat

Which one cuts the other’s hair?

Karkat insists on cutting his own hair, even with Kanaya’s persistence. Dave goes to Kanaya for his haircuts.

Which one makes coffee for the other every Morning?

Karkat’s not allowed to have coffee and Dave only has eyes for AJ

Which one picks up the pizza?

They refuse to get any that can’t be delivered

Which one likes their music on full volume?

They play their music louder than Terezi and nepeta

Which one complains about crumbs on the bed?

Do not get Karkat started on that topic. He hates having a messy bed. Dave continues to not care.

Which one is ticklish?

Karkat, but don’t tell anyone. 

Which one sings and which one plays the music?

Dave’s always got the best of his creations on his playlist, and a few even have him and Karkat working together and they may or may not be a song where Karkat is playing the piccolo trombone (look that instrument up you will not regret it)

Which one proposes?

No one beside them is sure. No one even knew they were engaged until they were invited to the wedding.

Who the fuck put peeps in the microwave?

Dave. He had to sleep at John’s that night.

Who forgot to put the cat out before sex?

They don’t have any Pets, they couldn’t agree on one. But if they were asked this question Dave would answer “Sadly if the 'kat' got put outside he wouldn't get laid.”

Who posts vines of the other doing embarrassing shit?

Dave started it, and then Karkat took it as a challange, and now it’s just them failing at one upping each other that all their friends enjoy

Who breaks the most phones?

Karkat. He kinda occasionally throws them at the wall

Which one I can see being lactose intolerant

Both, Honestly. I mean cat’s are actually lactose intollerant and it could explain why Dave drinks so much apple juice. 

Who thinks they can do something really well but can’t

Both of them. This is like an important character detail in the comic for both of them.

Who is more likely to get kicked out of bed?

Hands down Dave

Who uses the computer most?

It’s a really good thing they both have separate computers


	3. Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comein back with a revenge biiiiiiitches

Rosemary

Which one hogs the blanket?

Neither. They cuddle every time they fall asleep. Some ((aka definitely not karkat)) says their trying to merge into one mega mom friend 

Which one cuts the other’s hair?

They cut each other's, but Kanaya is a bit better at it

Which one makes coffee for the other every morning?

They take their coffee like they take their men, nonexistent. However Kanaya makes them tea every morning as she's an early riser unlike her wife 

Which one picks up the pizza?

Neither. They're both either go out and eat or make it at home. 

Which one likes their music on full volume?

The only time music is playing full volume at their house means Daves over and playing new rap music

Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?

Neither, they're both rather messy people, but if one were to itd probably be kanaya. she thinks food dosnt belong in the bed, but if she brings it up Rose will just point at the many empty cups and drink stains o her side of the bed.

Which one is ticklish?

Kanaya is. Rose knows, but only she knows where

Which one sings and which one plays the music?

Rose refuses to play anything sense the session ended, but Kanaya swears she heard Rose play something on her violin once or twice sense they've been married, and that its hauntingly beautiful. They occasionally sing to each other, usually if they're dancing. 

Which one proposes?

Rose did, but only after talking about it to kanaya first. it was a mutual desicion to get married, and it just so happened she bought a ring before kanaya did. 

Who the fuck put peeps in the microwave 

What? Them do such a thing? never! ((rose showed it to kanaya. she thought it was magic. blew her mind)) 

Who forgot to put the cat out before sex?

Neither forgets cause jasperose glows, and they have fucking manners 

Who posts vines of the other doing embarrassing shit?

Rose posts them, but theyre are defiently quite a few dave took at kanayas request

Who breaks the most phones?

Kanaya, shes not very tech savey

Which one I can see being lactose intolerant

kanaya cause i think thatd be really ironic with her being "the mother" for her species and not being able to drink milk cause you know moms make milk

Who thinks they can do something really well but can’t

Kanaya thinks she can rap, just don't tell her she cant cause rose will beat you up.

Who is more likely to get kicked out of bed?

Rose, she wont turn of the fucking light and kanaya wants some fucking sleep

Who uses the computer most?

Rose, to keep up with the other kingdoms and just to know whats going on in the news 


End file.
